1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer architecture for parallel processors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Even with the last decade's exponential growth in performance of integrated circuits, many high performance applications, such as image processing and neural network applications, still demand increased hardware speed. One approach to increase performance is to build massively parallel computers. Their high price and difficulty to program have resulted in a very low acceptance rate. Furthermore, the design cycle of such computers is usually long, and, as a result, their technology is often obsolete before they are commercially available. Consequently, users often prefer to use the latest high-performance general workstation that is much less expensive and more easy to program. A second approach to solving the performance problem is to design dedicated parallel hardware for one task (or a set of similar tasks). Their programming is usually simple (or even nonexistent) while their performance/cost ratio is high. However, they are not flexible and their design cycle is long.
Over the last few years, advances in programmable logic devices have resulted in the commercialization of field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) which are able to support relatively large numbers of programmable logic elements on a single chip. The size and speed of those circuits improve at the same rate as microprocessors' size and speed, since they rely on the same technology.
It is an aspect of the present invention to provide improved apparatus for data processing applications requiring a large number of operations, such as image processing, pattern recognition, and neural network algorithms.
It is another aspect to provide apparatus for data processing which provides greater flexibility and shorter design cycle than existing parallel processors.
A further aspect is to provide a more economical apparatus and process for virtual image processing (VIP) and neural network processing.
Further aspects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.